The invention relates to an identification lamp apparatus, and more particularly to such apparatus for bicycle use including a lamp which rotates about the axis of a wheel as the latter rotates.
It is a conventional practice to mount a reflecting mirror unit on the mudguard which is provided on the rear part of a bicycle. The use of the reflecting mirror unit as an identification mark during the nighttime involves a number of drawbacks. Specifically, when an automobile moves close from behind a running bicycle, the light from the headlight of the automobile which is reflected may be directed in directions out of the field of sight of the driver of the automobile. When an automobile moves close to the bicycle in a direction offset from the running direction of the bicycle, for example, in a direction spaced 90.degree. therefrom, the reflecting mirror unit cannot be exposed to the illumination from the headlight of such automobile. It is statistically found that a high proportion of collision accidents between automobiles and bicycles during the nighttime is caused by these factors.
In consideration of this fact, the inventor contemplated the mounting of a lamp on the spoke of the wheel of a bicycle for rotation around the axis thereof, and conducted repeated experiments to run the bicycle while illuminating the lamp. As a result of such experiments, it is found that the location of such lamp has substantially no dead angle, but rather occasioned a high level of attention on the part of automobile drivers. However, in the prior art, there is no system available for supplying power to such lamp. The inventor has attempted to attach a battery box on the wheel for the purpose of feeding the lamp. Alternatively, the wheel has been provided with a slip ring unit which can be used to feed the lamp from an external power source. Either attempt failed to provide a satisfactory solution.